The Return little poem first
by Brittany0418
Summary: READ PLEASE!
1. Quick silly poem

-1**Hey ppls! This is my first fanfic/poem on saku/sasu, please tell me if it is good or not**

**BritBrat**

**As I Wait In My Room **

**Sasuke + Sakura**

**As I wait in my room I wait, wait for the man to enter my world of love**

**As I wait I wonder does he love me? Or does not? Does he love me as much as I love him? If he doesn't will I leave, or if he does will we still be?**

**As I wait he enters my world of love**

**My heart is pounding, racing at his sexy body. Thinking of what's about to happen next. Love, or pretend love hoping, will I find out?**

**As I sit he comes towards me as he comes towards me he begins to take off his shirt**

**As the shirt comes off I wonder am I doing the right thing? So I stood up and began to walk towards him **

**And The Rest is To Be**

**Continue….**

**Part 2**

**MMM… he is so fine. As I walk to him I give him a kiss of never ending love and compassion**

**As I kiss him he grabs me with a big hug and kiss me back then he says in a whisper "I love you to much to lose you to anything or anyone"**

**As I'm hearing this my heart begins to race also as the screaming is running through my mine so I answer "I love you too and I hope that we can work this out as much as we love each other"**

**Then he begins to kiss me on my neck and then lower as he kisses me lower my back begins to tingle like it never tingle before. Questions are going through my mine but I can't answer them because it feels so good to have some one to love me for me**

**He picks me up around his waist I begin to smile inside in what's about to happen next to me and him then the main question comes up "Am I about to make love to him,"? "the man I love very much ,too much to not give him up to any one that does not love him as much as I do''?**

**Then the moaning in my ear "Sakura", "Sakura" as I look up I feel a sudden shake, then I see stuff fading, disappearing from my reach I scream "Sasuke! No! come back!" then things started to clear then I knew that he was not here, "Sakura , Sakura you been asleep for so long I just wanted to tell you mom is not home" even though I did not want to open my eyes……I can tell that was a dream, and this is no lie, my sister left the room as I sigh with despair to look at the door…..and see no one there. **

**THE END**


	2. Chapter1

_**The Return**_

**_Chapter 1_**

**Faith's house**

"I'm hungry" Inku said with a smirk.

"Faith!" he yelled, make me a sandwich, no meat no cheese no mustard!"

"Then what the hell is left? Come make your own got damn bread" she said while stirring chicken soup. "Dinner almost ready anyway." she said pleased with herself.

"Nobody wants you poison cooking" he yelled back while flickering the remote. Faith stirred harder wanting to go out there and pour the food all over his head and burn the shit out of him.

Then the front door slammed open and Nicky came in.

"That's the third time you jumped kicked my fuckin door down!" Faith said with anger.

"Get a stronger door" Nicky responded. Nicky looked at Inku. She never liked him at all. She always wondered how Faith born something this horrible. She was always scared for her daughter, Jamie.

Inku frowned.

"What?!?!" he said with an attitude.

Nicky turned her head and looked at Faith.

"Guess what?" Nicky announced proudly.

"You're moving away." Inku interrupted with a smirk. Nicky ignored him a continued talking.

"I need a surprise guess for my students and I picked you!" she said pointing.

Faith smiled.

"You did?!" Faith asked excited.

"Yep" Nicky congratulated.

"When?" Faith asked.

"Next week if you do great, which you will, I'll get promoted. Maybe he will even ask you to work there." Nicky said excited.

"Why would you ask Faith? It's not like she's useful" Inku said.

"Shut the hell up!" she yelled.

Ryu came flying down the steps and out the door. "RYU!!!" Faith called. Ryu came back in quite. "Dinner's almost ready where are you going?" Faith asked.

"I'm going to a friend's real quick." he answered.

"Hi Ryu" Nicky said while waving

"Hi Nicky" he answered again. Nicky loved Ryu. She thought he was the sweetest thing and he was. Ryu always was a good student and a great fighter. Even though she did not know Ryu and Mya were going out she still thought he knew how to treat her good because he brought her stuff to see her happy.

"Real quick Ryu!" Faith said strictly. Ryu smiled. "Okay" he said and was gone.

"That's not fair I said I was leaving and you said no!" Inku yelled.

"That's because I know he will come back." she said with a smirk.

**Organization 13**

"What are the plans?" Xemnas asked Saix.

"Um Xigbar didn't get back to me on that." Saix announced.

"Why not!" He yelled.

"How should I know? I haven't even seen the guy lately." he said.

"Well what are we suppose to do?" Xemnas screamed.

"Tell Riku?" He asked.

"We shall do no such thing. He shall be clueless. If we tell him of course he is going to tell Nicky and she will foil my plans" he slammed his hand on the wall. "Once again!" Xemnas said with rage.

"Will go get a gun, BAM!!, right in the heart," Saix said reacting his words.

"NO! That will not kill her you fool" Xemnas screamed.

"I will kill her myself! No other comments, back to your desk!" He yelled.

Saix put on what's got into him face and did what he was told.

**Deep in Japan**

"Hum? I wonder how my old friend is." ???? Said.

"I should go pay him a visit." and he was off.

**Faith's house**

"Well before you finish cooking, I'm going to pass by Brianna's." Nicky said to Faith.

"Okay then, see you later" Faith said while waving.

Nicky leaved walking her way to her beloved best friend/sister house.

She was skipping along her way because the kid inside kind of came out.

She always loved skipping down the sidewalk, even though she would be either holding Mya's or Jamie's hand it was still beautiful.

**Nicky's House**

Mya making sandwiches for the kids she was about to watch. Jamie was sitting on the couch watching TV.

"When those brats come, I leave" Jamie said with huge attitude.

"One, their not brats! Two, you can't leave mom said stay here and three…let me stop you can't even count that high" Mya said.

" Like I give a fuck what mom says" Jamie said and rolled her eyes. "Unlike you I don't listen to mommy" Jamie said teasing.

Door bell ringed.

"I got it" Mya said running to the door.

"Like you have a choice" Jamie added, then added an attitude.

Mya opened the door, and it was the kids she loved the most. Jamie called them brats because they cry. She doesn't understand yet that there babies. Mya always baby-sat the neighbor's kids. She loved Mrs. Unki kids the most they was easy to put to sleep.

She had two kids. Jamal who was5 and Jamila who was 1 ½.

"Thanks again for short notice Mya" panted Mrs. Unki.

"Don't worry about it" Mya said with concern. She wounded why she called her so late.

"Let's see…Here's 15dollars and I'll give you the rest later" Mrs. Unki said. It sounded like she was breathing harder.

"Thanks again" she kissed her kids and left.

"That woman looks more wrinkled every-day" Jamie said laughing at her joke.

Mya looked at Jamie. It's like she turned into, Inita. (Inku+Jamie). It liked ticked the hell out of you. She was always like this but it seems like it got worse. "Okay let's take off your coats" Mya suggested. She unzipped both coats and hung then up in the closet.

"I'm hungry as all hell!!!" Jamie wined.

"Make you a sandwich" Mya suggested. "Mom's bringing home take-out, just wait."

"My-My I'm hundrey" Jamal complained.

"Yeah my tummy go boom-boom" Jamila added. sit and eat" Mya said. She pulled out Chairs and put their food in front of them and sat on the couch.)

"Ewe" Jamie said being extra.

"Not only your couch" Mya said being as playful as Jamie always was.

A knock came at the door.

Jamie and Mya looked at each other.

"Get it" Jamie said sassy

"Who is it?" Mya asked.

No one answered.

She went to go answerer the door, she opened the door and there stood a boy, with yellow hair. It was spiky and had a headband on of the Hokage nation. He had an orange jumper on, but the weird part was he had a beat up face. Bloody nose, punched eyes, skin missing, everything was wrong and Mya did know him.

"Faith?" He said

"Help please" He complained again then fainted.


End file.
